


If you've got your radio on

by Casskins



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christian Kane's actual songs, Ezekiel Jones- major fangirl, Fluffy, Jacob Stone- country singer, M/M, One Shot, flustered boys, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins/pseuds/Casskins
Summary: Ezekiel finds Stone's country album on the internet, cuteness/fluff ensues. Stone finds out Ezekiel likes it, more cuteness/fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	If you've got your radio on

It’s just me thinking of you/ And I’m thinkin’ about the road you’re on/ I’m thinkin’ about you comin’ home/ I’m wonderin’ if you’ve got your radio on

Ezekiel hummed along to the husky country voice coming in through his headphones. Why country music, you ask? Well, that ‘husky country voice’ just so happened to belong to none other than… wait for it… Jacob Stone. Ezekiel cyber stalked him last week, because what else do lonely thieves do at night and hit the jackpot- Stone used to be a country singer. But before he went to confront Stone about it, he decided to listen to the album. He thought maybe he could slip some lyrics into conversation, ask him pointed questions about it, you know, so he listened. Only one problem, Stone was good, like really good. And if Ezekiel didn’t know any better, he might even say he was beginning to like listening to him. Well, that backfired. Ezekiel hummed to Stone’s album all day that day. 

** 2 weeks later**

He said other than a dreamer/ I ain’t nothin’ but a drifter/ You could do a lot better/ Then he leaned over and he kissed her

This time, Ezekiel wasn’t just humming, he was full on belting in the library’s showers. But it was okay, Stone was out on a mission with Baird. So, Ezekiel just sang, he made it through ‘Let Me Go’ as he finished his shower, cutting off the water as the playlist ended. He reached for his towel, threw it around his waist and stepped out from the curtain. Then he almost had a heart attack. Jacob bloody Stone was sitting on the locker room bench, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. 

Ezekiel's POV: 

Shit. How am I supposed to explain myself? I knew every word. “Uh, hey,” I started, trying to keep my cool and failing. He was still slack-jawed, but managed to respond, “hey?” It sounded more like a question than a greeting, but it was something. “So, uh how long have you... uh been—” My floundering seemed to help Stone recover because he shook his head a little and responded, “Um… since Thinking of You.” My eyes widened, that was five songs ago. I was in deep. “Oh,” was all I managed to say. There was an awkward pause where we just kind of stared at each other. “Why?” He didn’t have to elaborate. Because you’re fucking good, I thought, because I really like listening to you… because it’s the only way you’ll ever sing me a love song. I opened my mouth and shut it again. I couldn’t say any of that. Correction- I couldn’t say any of that without flinging myself off a building immediately after I did. 

I realized I had paused for way too long, I settled on “Because you’re good… I found it when I was looking for something to mess with you about, I was just studying up.” I smirked at him, thinking that maybe if I acted like it wasn’t a big deal he wouldn’t make fun of me for fangirling over him. Jacob was still in shock though I think because he wasn’t moving. “Oh,” was all he said. He blinked a couple of times though and put more of a normal expression back on his face. “I uh… It just… it just surprised me is all.” I nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He was still staring at me. I suddenly realized I was barely clothed and made a move to go toward my locker, thinking he might snap out of it when I moved. Stone didn’t move.

He was sitting right in front of my locker. He just kept eye contact with me as I moved around the bench and behind him to my locker, finally standing up and backing away to the other side of the room when he realized what I was doing. I turned, opened the locker, grabbed my clothes and closed it back, turning around again only to catch him still staring at my back. He quickly looked away, but didn’t move. I didn’t either. “Was there something you needed, mate? Or?” I trailed off a little, cowboy was acting weird, too weird for this to just be about me listening to/liking his music. Jake looked back up at me, eyes still a little wide, but with a look of wonder in them like he had just made an earth-shattering realization. 

“Ezekiel?” I raised my eyebrows in response. He almost never called me by my first name. “I- I’ve been working on some new music, i-if you wanted to hear it.” My eyes widened, that’s not what I was expecting at all. Before I had the chance to respond and say hell yes, he started again, “I mean I just need some feedback, you know, but if you don’t want to you don’t have –” “I would love to hear it” I heard myself saying, way too sincerely for my own liking. He stopped. “Really?” I nodded. He still had that look of wonder on his face, but he was cute when he was all flustered, so I just leaned back against my locker and watched the show. “Well, good, I’ll uh- maybe tonight?” Jacob fumbled, blushing.

It was almost as if- no there’s no way he’s doing that, that’s not what he meant. There is no way Jacob bloody Stone just asked me out. No way. I smiled at him anyway though, easy and wide. “Sure, cowboy,” His eyes widened at the nickname, even though I used it often, it was usually used sarcastically or in jest, not endearingly, so it kind of took us me by surprise how much I liked it. I soon realized I was blushing and still barely clothed, so I held up my clothes and kind of nodded in the direction of the bathroom stalls, saying, “Well, I’m gonna go… um you know, change—” He cut me off, “Yeah, of course, sorry, I’ll just uh… yeah, ok.” Stone made a motion at the door and then quickly left the locker room. 

For a second, I just stood there, not daring to move. What the fuck just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are Let Me Go and Thinking of You from Christian Kane's album, Welcome to My House! Highly recommend.


End file.
